The Scrinch
by Wolf-Shadow's-Ghost
Summary: At the Wario Ware arcade, nothing matters more than profits, not even the holidays. So when the employees are forced to work Christmas eve, they are dismayed, but not surprised. But the main man himself has a trick up his sleeve. One of the stories in th


Authors Notes: This is one of my older fan fictions, it was part of a series I did of Nintendo Christmas stories that I posted on the old InSider forums, back when my username was Wolf Trust. At any rate, because of its age, this story has quite a bit less descriptive wording than my newer works, and more dialogue. I might update it one day in the future, but for now, it reads just as funny as it did when I first posted it. Hope you all enjoy. :D

* * *

The Scrinch

"Welcome to the Wario Ware Arcade, You Stay, You Play." 9-Volt said cheerfully to a gang of teenagers who were brushing themselves clean of snow.

"Thanks, Volt." One of the tallest boys said. "Our reflexes are a little slow from the cold; could you recommend something a bit slow paced?"

9-Volt placed his hand on the glass counter top in front of him and stood up on his tall legged chair. "You could try Ashley's section, most of hers start out pretty slow." He answered pointing to a portion of the far wall that was painted black. "or you can check out 's area," he nodded to his left where the wall was made of steel. "His games are usually strategy or puzzle."

"Cool." said a short red haired boy. "I'm gonna start with the Goth, then move up the Kat and Ana."

"Let's do it!"

"Yea, come on!" the gang moved off, heading toward the black wall.

"Don't forget." He called after them. "The change machines are located here at the front," he pointed to three grey squares near the glass doors. "or near the bathrooms in the back."

One of them waved back at him showing that they knew. So he turned back to task of making sure the prize boxes were full of cheap plastic toys, and cheap candies. "Got to check to see if everything is in place for today." he said picking up a small plastic horse from the blue carpet. He stood up and found his eyes locked with a pair of red-orange ones.

"GAaaa!!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air and nearly falling over. "Ashley!" he gasped, adjusting his yellow helmet. "Don't do that! What are you trying to do, kill me of fright?"

Ashley had her usual long black pig tails falling down her side, and her equally familiar sour frown. "The phrase is scare me to death, you idiot, and no, if I wanted to do that you'd have been dead a long time ago." She folded her arms and her long red sleeves flopped about.

"I sent some customers your way, how come you're not over there?" he questioned.

She threw him an extremely spiteful look, which made him cringe. "They don't need my help, it's an arcade, anyone who comes in knows how to play games."

9-Volt swallowed. Ashley had a way about her that even the adults feared. Fortunately the door chimed and three teenage girls walked in, talking and giggling. Quickly, he scrambled up his chair and gave his happiest grin. "Welcome to the Wario Ware Arcade, you stay, you play."

"Um, thanks?" the brunet said, looking puzzled. "This is our first time at this arcade, do you have anything noteworthy?

"Of course." He replied spreading his arms out wide. "If you're into singing, Mike has the best Karaoke you can find, or if dancing is your game, Jimmy T.'s got you covered."

"Thanks!" the girls said in unison before they ventured into the large arcade.

"You stay, you play." Ashley mocked. "It should be, You play, you pay."

"Or maybe, You stay, you pay." Ana said, walking over. "It wouldn't surprise me if the boss started charging people just for standing around."

"Wario is such a Scrooge." Kat, Ana's Ninja sister said. Both of them were wearing body hugging jeans and shirts with red and green patterns. "He's making us work on Christmas eve just to earn a few extra bucks, who in the world plays games on Christmas eve?"

"Depressed teens." Ashley mumbled. Everyone ignored her.

"I think the big man is more the green of Grinch." 9-Volt swiveled his chair to see a blue afro bobbing to the counter. Jimmy T. was moon walking at them, not looking where he was going, but somehow as he always did, he managed to avoid running into anything. Reaching the counter he spun in a circle, then struck a pose before he continued.

"See, he doesn't like Christmas, so he tries to take peoples money right before present time, so instead of people buying gifts, they come here."

"Who buys presents on Christmas Eve? It's too late by then." Ashley put her two cents into the conversation, again everyone ignored her.

"I think he's a little of both," Mona's voice came form behind one of the games systems. A second later she walked out, looking forlorn. "I think he's a Scrinch, he doesn't like Christmas, but he'll squeeze every penny out of it."

"Well I may be a Scrinch, but I'm the Scrinch that keeps all of you out of financial disaster." Even Ashley winced at that voice.

Wario was standing in the doorway. His spiky black mustache frazzled by the flakes stuck in it. His motorcycle helmet was sitting loosely on his head, his blue leather jacket and black pants were damp as he walked farther into the large open room. He looked annoyed "If I'm remembering right you all came to me for jobs. You" he looked at Mona., "you told me you needed extra money to keep both your pizza place and band to together, I don't think I twisted your arm too hard."

Mona looked away avoiding everyone's eyes.

"You two," he gestured at Kat and Ana. "told me you were having problems with your taxes, being an unemployed Ninja has it's downsides I hear."

Kat and Ana made faces at him, but he was already looking at Ashley.

"What you're paying for was in the news, some kind of explosion in the park, some kind of potion got wrong, wasn't' it? You were lucky no one was hurt, or you'd have to take double shifts here." He was turning to 9-Volt when he looked back, his expression board. "By the way, I know you're only giving the government half your pay check, the rest you're using for more ingredients, good move I say."

Ashley's frown deepened, if that was even possible.

Wario looked to 9-Volt irritation spreading across his gnarled face. "The two of you." he started, then paused, confused. He blinked at 9-Volt, looked over his shoulder, bent over the counter, looked left, right, then stood up. Utterly flabbergasted he started at 9-Volt scratching his head. "Uh, where's that tall, moronic friend of yours?"

9-Volt looked skeptical. "Umm, do you mean 18-Volt? He's getting a tree with the family, I'm covering for his area today, but he told you that last week."

"Oh, so that's what he was saying," Wario placed his had under his chin. "I can never understand what the kid is saying. Whatever." He put his hand on the counter and leaned against it. "From what I remember, you two are trying to save up for a new game system, the Nii, or something."

9-Volt didn't bother to correct him, as he knew it would do no good. "And you're not even old enough to work. Legally, I could get in trouble having you here." He swiveled to face the blue haired dancer. Behind his back 9-Volt stuck his tongue out.

"Jimmy," Wario said with purpose, but his face fell into uncertainty. "I'm, uh, not sure why you work here."

"To keep up with the crowd, boss man, I like to keep my moves fresh." bobbed Jimmy.

Wario snorted, one of the most unpleasant sounds that had ever existed. "Then you shouldn't be complaining, you seem get some enjoyment out of work, besides money, which doesn't make sense to me." He folded his arms, beady electric blue eyes looking over them all. " has to pay for his experiments, and Mike, well, I think he just likes being around other machines, and Karaoke face offs. I may be a Scrinch for making you work on," his voice got fake happy. "Christmas Eve," he dropped back to his normal tone. "but you all need these jobs, and as your boss and owner of this fine establishment, I say when you work. So less complaining and more convincing players to insert their quarters into our games."

Everyone looked more downtrodden then they had before and began to tread back to their stations. "One more thing." Wario added, they all looked back at him. "Since it is a holiday, I want all of you in your best clothes, this includes dresses," he looked at the Ninja sisters. "and proper suits." He was glaring at Jimmy.

"What wrong with my threads?" Jimmy asked affronted.

Wario started walking to the door, then looked back. "Don't even get me started." He pushed the door open and strapped his helmet closer to his head. "and someone check the snack bar, it could probably use restocking." The door shut and the roar of a motorcycle could be heard, then it slowly dimmed out.

9-Volt sigh then went back to arranging the prize boxes. The rest of the staff began to slowly trek back to their areas. He pulled a handful of plastic snakes from a bag and started stuffing them into a clear Tupperware container, then noticed that Ashley was still standing in the same spot.

"This burns, I hate working holidays."

He straightened up, tying the bag of snakes shut. "I didn't know you did Christmas."

She glanced at him, black hair swaying. "Not really, but it's a good time to experiment with my potions." She walked away.

He looked after her then shivered. "Note to self, never accept an invitation to one of her parties." He put the snakes away and pulled out a bag of rubber dogs.

The week passed on as fast as weeks before major holidays do. People rushing here and there, shipping last moment packages, and buying last second presents. Kids opening advent calendars and shaking their gifts trying to guess what was inside. In general, the hustle and bustle that no one likes, but almost everyone does.

The snow lay think upon the untouched paths, but everywhere else it was shoveled or plowed out of the way. It looked grey and depressing as the arcade staff walked down the sidewalk. Some of them were managing to keep their holiday cheer by joking and chatting, others, Mona, Kat, Ana, looked too beat down to engage in any kind of talk, and Ashley, well, she was Ashley, no other way of putting it.

It was three-thirty p.m. and everyone was dressed in their Christmas best. The ladies in long evening gowns, ranging from velvet red to soft green, with pins on their fronts, like candy canes, poinsettias, and the face of Saint Nick. The men were dress in a similar fashion, 9-Volt was layered in a tuxedo of sorts. With the number nine inscribed on the bow, and his yellow helmet enwreathed in mistletoe. ' outfit was silver and blue, 'round his neck he wore a long tie, hand knit. Mike the machine wore no clothes, for he felt no cold, but had enough respect to wear a hat, draped in all the snows. Jimmy T. his threads replaced by a dark green suit and bow tie. He had done nothing to tame his blue 'fro, saying is he to he just wouldn't go. And Ashley, the little Goth gal, had nothing to keep the boss from saying, 'Yow!'. But the bandana that was normally orange-red, was now green, and was wrapped, very snugly, below her pale head.

"Wow, everyone looks great." 9-Volt said, moving his helmet back onto his head.

"I guess." Ana mumbled, her head bend low, humbled.

"Why do we have to work on a holiday?" Kat whined, walking behind her sister.

"Cause the boss man said so." Jimmy replied, his sunglasses out of place in the dimming day light.

"I was hoping to spend some time with my family." Mona said sadly.

"Weren't we all?" 9-Volt said, rubbing his arms.

"I wasn't." Ashley stated, but no one listened.

The large grey building came into view down the block.

"Hey there's something going on in the arcade." suddenly spoke, peering at the building.

The others all looked closer. For its normal Monday hours, the Arcade was only open from three p.m. to eight p.m., mostly because the majority of the cliental were either in school or at work. As they got closer they could see the lights were all on, the game systems booted up, and people were running hither and thither.

"Did someone break in?" an alarmed 9-Volt asked.

"Not unless having the owner of the arcade let you in counts as breaking and entering." Ashley noted.

This time they did listen to what she had to say, and as they peered through the large windows they saw that she was right. Wario was tromping about the arcade, giving orders to people who looked like they were carting food around.

"What is going on?" Kat questioned, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Lets find out!" 9-Volt broke into a run, then threw his skateboard to the ground, jumped on, then whizzed off.

"Wait for us!" yelled.

He reached the door in no time flat and skidded to a halt. "Whoa…" through the glass doors he could see the wall and ceiling were covered in streamers ranging from greens and reds, to silver and gold. Some of the game stations had been moved aside and tables laden with food had taken their place. Deli meat, cheese of all shades of yellow, orange, and white, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and all kinds of bread. There were deserts on the other table. Several small cakes, some plain chocolate and vanilla, others had strawberries, raspberries and several other kinds of fruit layered into the frosting. Pudding, colored brown and white sat in large bowls, looking mouth wateringly delectable. Jello all the colors of the prism.

The rest of the staff came up behind him their jaws opened wide and eyes looking at everything in shock. Mona placed her hand on the door and pushed through, walking into the building, the rest followed silently behind her.

"What's up with this gig?" Jimmy asked as he fiddled with his sunglasses, as though they were the cause of this unbelievable change.

"I dunno." 9-Volt replied walking over to the prize counter.. "but the prizes are all wrapped up." He was correct in his observation. In place of the Tupperware containers and cheap toys were boxes wrapped in colorful and neatly patterned paper. The tags that told how many tickets they were worth were still in the font and center, but they were far cheaper than usual.

"This is so weird." Said Kat as several of the workers pushed past them and ran out the door, then came back in with more food and more streamers.

"There ya are." Wario's grinding voice came at them. "Yer' late what kept ya?" he walked around a corner and his entire staff went into shook. Gone was the leather vest and the dirty pair of black jeans, replaced by a dark red tux. The tux wasn't the most nerve racking part, his hair was not covered by his helmet but washed, and combed neatly back. His mustache was still frazzled and spiky but his face was shiny clean, his hands scrubbed, finger nails clipped. Simply, they had never seen him this dressed up.

"The Apocalypse is nigh." said Ashley, face pale, or at least, paler then usual.

"What are you all starting at?" he asked roughly.

"The prizes…" 9- Volt started.

"The decorations…" continued Kat.

"The food." Jimmy added.

"Your clothes." Mona ended. They all stood there, hoping someone would explain

"Yea, so? Can't hold a Christmas party without the essentials." Wario explained, as he picked up a slice of beef and shoved in his mouth

"Party?" Mike asked.

"Yea, party, I've invited some of my business buddies who have kids, and we're still open to the general public."

"So we're haven a Party?" questioned.

"What are ya, deaf? That's what I said, go and make sure everything is set up, so that when they get here I won't have to listen to you complain about how you're not involved in the party. Go, go, go, move, move, move!" he ended his sentence clapping his hand together at every word. They looked at each other then rushed off to their respective stations.

Just as Wario had said, it wasn't long before men in suits, women in gowns, kid and teens of all ages began to file in. It started slow a first, but once Jimmy and Mike had gone up on the roof and opened up a big banner that read, 'Merry Christmas to all, we got a party going, so come and call.' (What exactly that meant, no one really knew.) However, when the banner was flying, some of their regulars and many newcomers walked in, looking pleasantly pleased.

While the staff was still technically working, none of then felt the pressure and stress that a job induces, instead they mingled with the crowd, taking about the way they had decorated their trees, what they had gotten their family and friends, and, … potions, guess who was talking about that.

The food was delectable, bread soft, the meat thick and moist, the cheese fresh and the desserts sweet. The workers Wario had hired refilled the plates every time they emptied. Games were playing, light flashing, music and sound effect chirping around the open space. Quarters and tickets passed hands every second. People were unwrapping their prized boxes to find beaded jewelry, hand crafted wooden ornaments depicting popular video game characters, fancy white fudge, and small action figures ranging from video game fame, to movie heroes.

The afternoon wore on pleasantly, with good feelings and happy players, before anyone knew it, seven thirty had come. The younger children had grown tired and the teens who had not come with parental escort, left with presents in grasp.

The business men were pulling on their coats and thanking Wario for the party while their wives rounded up the kids. "That was a most excellent get-together, , and the kids loved the arcade. I will be in touch with you soon." One of them said as he and his family walked to the door.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Gibson, have Merry Christmas." Wario nodded.

The arcade had emptied and the food servers began to clean up and move things back into their rightful places. The staff all gathered around the counter, Wario standing near the entrance.

"Well, shut down all the games, check the light, then I suppose you can go home. Don't worry about the tables and leftover food, these fellas," he indicated the waiters. "will take care of all that." He started to the door. "I'll see you all next Monday."

"But Monday's today…" Kat said a little confounded.

Wario looked back at them. "Ya, and I'll see you next Monday."

The staff yelled out. "All right!"

"A whole week!"

"I'll get to play with my gifts!"

"Yay!"

Mona walked to Wario a large smile on her face. "You throw a Christmas Party for everyone to enjoy, give prizes so cheap they might as well be gifts, then you give us a week off, maybe you're not such a Scrinch after all."

Wario gave her a funny look, then his greedy grin. "Are you kidding, we pulled in fifty percent more than an average day, plus some of the men who came want to get in on the arcade, it's going to take all week to count how much dough we raked in." he pushed the door open and walked out of the arcade.

"Well," 9-Volt pondered sitting on his high stood. "he may be a Scrinch, but I think he just gave us our Christmas back without losing a dime." Laugher and words of agreement followed his observation.

"My area is all closed up." Ashley said monotone. "So I'm going home."

"Bye Ashley." Jimmy replied waving in a furious manner. The others all said similar farewells.

When she reached the door, Ashley looked back, to this day no one is really sure, but some say they saw the faintest smile cross her lips before she said to them. "Merry Christmas." Then, leaving her stunned Co-workers behind, she walked outside.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this fun little tale of Christmas cheer, and if you did, that you would be kind enough to leave the gift of a review.  
I wish all my good readers the best holiday season, and many good memories.  
P.S. I will try to locate the other stories I wrote those last few years, so if you enjoyed this story, keep a look out for the rest.


End file.
